I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Misty wishes to see Ash ten years after they left because of a fight, but is afraid. Will Ash step in on his own? And how will he? Read to find out!


I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
This is my 10th Pokemon fanfic. I worked for days on this to make sure it was ok. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it! I think it's one of my better ones. So far I've gotten pretty good reviews from all my friends! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review!  
  
********  
  
Misty frowns as she looks at a picture of Ash taken ten years ago. It was the last picture that Ash gave her. He looked the same in that picture, red and white hat, red and white jacket, and blue jeans. It was the only thing that Misty had left of Ash. All Misty could think about was the day she left him.  
  
********  
  
Flashback...  
  
" Why don't you get a life!" Ash screamed at Misty.  
  
" If I didn't have a life, I'd be dead and rotting!" Misty shouted back.  
  
" I wish you were that way!" Ash yelled.  
  
" You know what? I hate you! I've always hated you! I wish I never met you!" Misty yelled.  
  
" Then just go! I've been wanting you to go ever since I met you!" Ash shouted.  
  
" Fine! I think I'll do that!" Misty grabs her backpack and Togepi. " I hope you fall off a cliff and die on Christmas! And I hope no one cares when you do! I hate you!"  
  
" I hope you freeze to death!"  
  
" Goodbye forever! I hope I'll never see you again! And you know what? I hope you lose the Johto league!" Misty runs down the trail while tears stream down her face.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
********  
  
Misty sighs. A single tears falls down her cheek, and it lands on the picture of Ash. Brock walks out of the kitchen, into the living room where Misty was sitting. Brock was living with Misty because she was the only person he had contact with.  
  
" Are you sulking again? Everytime around Christmas you're like this!" Brock says.  
  
" This was about the same time I left Ash. It's now been ten years since I left him, and after each year passes the pain is worse." Misty sulks. " And now the news says he's been gone for three months. He 's probably dead." Brock sits down next to Misty and Misty hugs him. " You don't know how bad the pain is!" She sobs into his shirt.  
  
" Misty, this isn't the way you should be acting! You should go out to the Christmas party. If I go will you go?" Brock pleads.  
  
" Oh fine." Misty sighs.  
  
" Why don't you go and change, and I'll meet you back down here in fifteen minutes." Brock says.  
  
" Ok." She walks to her room and goes to her closet. She puts away her picture, and pulls out a long, beautiful blue dress and puts it on. She lets her hair down from her ponytail and brushes it. She slips on her matching blue shoes and puts on some make-up. She hurries downstairs. Brock walks down and whistles.  
  
" Hey cutie! I bet you're definitely gonna find a guy tonight! Let's get in the car." Brock and Misty step in and they drive to Pallet Town's Dance Club.  
  
" Hey Brock, why'd we go to Pallet town?" Misty asks.  
  
" Tracey told me to meet him at this dance club." Brock replies. They pull into the parking lot and find a parking spot. They get out and see Tracey standing at the door.  
  
" Hey Brock! Who's the girl? She's hot!" Tracey grins.  
  
" It's me Tracey, Misty Yawa! Remember me?" Misty points out.  
  
" Are you serious? You look great! Hey, I brought some friends too. Let's go in and I'll introduce them to you guys!" They step in. Loud music was playing and lights were flashing everywhere.  
  
" Wow, this place looks great! When did it get built?" Brock asks.  
  
" Last year." Tracey replies. They walk up to a guy who looked Misty's age and a girl who looked about a year younger. Tracey points to the guy. " This is Ashton and this is Duplica." Tracey points to Misty and Brock, " This is Misty Yawa and this is Brock."  
  
" Misty? Hey, do you remember me?" Duplica asks. " I'm the one with the Dittos!"  
  
" Oh my gosh! It's so cool to see you again! Why don't we sit down and talk for a while!" Misty says.  
  
" Ok." " So, are you here with Tracey or Ashton?" Misty asks.  
  
" I'm with Tracey. Ashton's just our old friend." Duplica says.  
  
" Ashton's actually pretty hot!" Misty giggles. " He looks like someone I used to know."  
  
" Why don't you dance with him?" Duplica grins.  
  
" Nah, the only boy I'll ever care about is Ash Ketchum." Misty sighs.  
  
" I knew you had a crush on him!" Duplica shrieks. Ashton walks up to their table and sits down.  
  
" Hey ladies! What's up?" Ashton asks. Misty recognizes the voice but can't figure out who had the same voice.  
  
" Nothing." They both reply.  
  
" Hey Misty, wanna dance?" Ashton smiles at Misty.  
  
" I don't know if I should. There's only one guy I care about and he disappeared a few months back." Misty looks down.  
  
" Ok then, can we dance as friends?" Ashton gives her a puppy-dog face.  
  
" Fine, I'll dance with you." Misty says. Ashton takes her hand and they go out on the dance floor.  
  
" So, I heard you say you used to have a crush on Ash Ketchum." Ashton says.  
  
" Yeah, there is no hiding it. I can tell anyone since he disappeared." Misty says.  
  
" I'll tell you that Ash isn't dead. He still is around." Ashton tells her.  
  
" How do you know?" Misty asks.  
  
" Let's just say I know Ash very well." Ashton replies. The fast song ended and a slow song started. Ashton put his arms around her waist and Misty put her arms around his neck.  
  
" You aren't going to tell him are you?" Misty shrieks.  
  
" Let's just say he already knows." Ashton smiles.  
  
" Does he like me back?" Misty asks.  
  
" I'm pretty sure he does." Ashton leans in and kisses her. He pulls back, and Misty is shocked that he did that.  
  
" Ashton, I have to leave!" She runs off the dance floor.  
  
" Misty, I am Ash!" Ash yells, but Misty doesn't hear him. Misty runs up to Brock.  
  
" Brock, we have to leave!" Misty yells.  
  
" Why?" Brock asks. Misty pulls on his arm and drags him out towards the door.  
  
" Because!" Misty yells.  
  
" Fine, let's step outside!" Brock says. They step outside. " What's wrong Misty?"  
  
" Ashton kissed me!" Misty cries.  
  
" Isn't that a good thing?" Brock asks.  
  
" No, because I just found out that Ash is still alive!" Misty says.  
  
" I've tried telling you that millions of times!" Brock said annoyed.  
  
" But what if Ash found out I kissed Ashton?" Misty asks.  
  
" I doubt he will, don't worry about it." Brock says. " Why don't we get home, ok?"  
  
" Ok." Brock and Misty get into the car and get back to Cerulean City. They pull into the garage and get out. They go into the house and they both go to bed.  
  
********  
  
Back to the dance club...  
  
" Ash, I'm sorry about what happened tonight." Duplica said. Ash just sighs.  
  
" I thought she liked me, but she still thought I was Ashton. I should have told her who I was earlier." Ash said.  
  
" Well if I can make you feel better she did say you were hot!" Duplica says.  
  
" But how can I tell her I how I feel about her?"  
  
" Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so do this..." Duplica whispers in Ash's ear and grins.  
  
" Why?" Ash asks.  
  
" Girls love that kind of thing! It makes them suspicious of what's happening!" Duplica says.  
  
" Ok, I'll try it." Ash says.  
  
" And the last thing you do is move in for the kill!" Duplica giggles loudly.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Ash asks confused.  
  
" You KISS her duh! And I'll be busy with Brock." She says, " So don't worry about me."  
  
" Ok. Let's get home." Ash and Duplica leave the Dance Club.  
  
********  
  
The next day at Misty's house...  
  
" Morning Mist! I made pancakes for breakfast." Brock said cheerfully.  
  
" Oh, thanks Brock." Misty said sadly.  
  
" Let's see, today's your ten year anniversary since you've seen Ash, right?" Brock asks  
  
" Oh shut up." Misty replies.  
  
" A little cranky today, aren't ya?" Brock grins. Misty glares at him. " Ok, I'll back off."  
  
" You better! Ugh!" Misty growled.  
  
" I bet you still feel bad about Ashton kissing you, too." Brock said.  
  
" I just have this feeling that Ash is going to find out." Misty sighs.  
  
" Don't worry about it! How bout' to make you feel better I'll give you my one of my presents for you now." Brock smiles. He hands her a small wrapped gift.  
  
" Oh Brock, thanks!" She opens it and gasps. " Brock! I've wanted this necklace for months! Thank you sooo much!" Misty shrieks.  
  
" I've known how long you've been wanting that. Why don't you wear it tonight?" Brock questions.  
  
" Ok! Man, I really wish Ash could've seen it. I know how much he likes Pikachu shaped things."  
  
" Maybe he will get to see it." Brock says.  
  
" Yeah right. Only in my dreams!" Misty snorts.  
  
" Man, I think you've been talking about it so much you're making me miss him!" " Very funny Brock. Well, I think I'm going to stay in my room for a while. I'm a little tired." Misty says.  
  
" Ok, just be back down here at 6:30 for our annual Christmas thrillers, ok?"  
  
" You STILL watch those? That's pathetic, but ok!" She goes to her room and grabs her picture of Ash. She stares at it for a long time. She thinks for a moment and starts to sing...  
  
" It's Christmastime  
  
And you're too far away  
  
Ooh...  
  
I know it's been ten years  
  
But I just wish you were here  
  
I feel so stupid for what I did.  
  
So just to let you know  
  
What I really wanted to show  
  
Is that I've loved you since I was a kid.  
  
It was this day I left you  
  
On this Christmas Eve  
  
I know I left too quickly  
  
But I didn't see  
  
Through all the fights we had  
  
I think you cared about me.  
  
It's Christmastime  
  
Why couldn't I just tell?  
  
Even though you always made my life  
  
A living hell  
  
I know you want to tell me  
  
But love for you is new  
  
All there is that's left to say  
  
Is that I love you..."  
  
Misty falls asleep...  
  
********  
  
In Misty's dream...  
  
" Where am I?" Misty wonders, waking up.  
  
" Duh! It's Christmas Eve and we're camping! Isn't this so pathetic!" A voice says.  
  
" Who's there?" Misty squeaks. " Duh! It's me Ash Ketchum? Are you having amnesia or something? I know redheads can be stupid!" Ash grinned.  
  
"But how'd I get here?" Misty stands up and sees her old tent, and snow everywhere. She realizes she's back ten years and she's re-experiencing the day she left Ash.  
  
" You've been traveling with me for three years now! Are you sure you're ok?" Ash asks.  
  
" What? Yeah, I think I'm fine."  
  
" Well, Brock went out to find water for breakfast, so I guess now you're stuck with me and Pikachu!" Ash grins again.  
  
" Is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Misty asks.  
  
" Not funny Misty." Ash blankly replies.  
  
" Sorry, it's like you meant it to be a bad thing. But at least you're not in one of you carefree moods, so maybe it's a good thing." Misty says.  
  
" What the? Can you run that by me again?" Ash scratches his head in confusion.  
  
" Kinda pathetic. I'd have understood that! You're not in a carefree mood so it's a GOOD THING!" Misty said getting annoyed at Ash. " You're NOT gonna act like this all day, are you? I like you carefree better then if you're acting like Pikachu shot a million volts inside your brain to fry it!"  
  
" How'd you know he didn't?" Ash grins again, loving it that he's making her annoyed.  
  
" Can you ever act NORMAL? You always act like a dork Ash Ketchum! It's so immature and if you think you'll ever get married you CAN'T act like you do! So... ugh! You can get me so mad!" Misty shouts.  
  
" What's a little angry redhead gonna do about it?" Ash grinned. Then Misty said something that totally threw Ash off.  
  
" Ash Ketchum, I HATE YOU! Haven't you gotten that through your puny brain?" Misty screamed. Ash looked sad for a moment and then stood up.  
  
" Why don't you get a life!" Ash screamed at Misty.  
  
" If I didn't have a life I'd be dead and rotting!" Misty yelled back at Ash. Misty was trying to fight it, thinking, " No! I can't make the same mistake I made ten years ago! I was the one who started this fight, and I'm gonna stop it!"  
  
" I wish you were that way!" Ash yelled.  
  
" Do you really think so?" Misty said in a quiet voice.  
  
" Now you can't fight with me?"  
  
" Answer my question first! Do you really wish I were dead?" Misty says, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" I'm sorry." Misty says.  
  
" For what?" Ash blankly asks. Misty runs up and hugs Ash.  
  
" For everything I've said. I really am sorry." Misty says.  
  
" You don't hate me?" Ash asks.  
  
" I never have! I just can never tell you what I want to say!" Misty sniffs. She sits on a log. " Do you know if that fight we had would of go on for another minute, I bet I would have left and never seen you again for the rest of my life!"  
  
" Isn't that a little harsh?" Ash asks.  
  
" Yes, but that's what would of happened." Misty says.  
  
" Why'd you stop the fight then?" Ash asks.  
  
" Because... I love you and I don't wanna suffer this, even in my dreams! The pain that was holding inside of me was killing me literally! I really thought I'd die of a broken heart, but now I feel empty."  
  
" You love me?" Ash asks.  
  
" Yes." Misty says  
  
" I want to tell you something." Ash says.  
  
" What?" Misty asks.  
  
" I love you too." Ash says.  
  
*********  
  
Misty yawns as she wakes up. " Man, I feel like I got hit on the head with a brick!" She checks her clock. It says 5:45pm. She looks for her picture of Ash, but she can't find it. Misty digs in her room for the photo when her computer goes, " You've got mail."  
  
" Why'd I have to get mail now?" She goes on her computer and gets on her e- mail. A new message is there, but it doesn't say who sent it. She clicks on it and waits for it to load. She reads it and her eyes widen. She whispers what it says on the computer. " I'll be home for Christmas."  
  
********  
  
At Ash's house...  
  
" So, did she get it?" Duplica asks.  
  
" Not yet... wait! She did get it!" Ash happily replies.  
  
" That's good. At least we know she's home. You'd better hope now that she stays up till midnight." Duplica says. " So, what were you doing in your room Ash?"  
  
" I was asleep. And I had a really strange dream. I was reliving the day Misty left me. Except she didn't leave me."  
  
" What do you mean?" Duplica asks.  
  
" After the first part of our fight, she asked me if I really wished she were dead. All I said was that I didn't know. Then she told me she loved me. And the last sentence of the dream was that I said that I loved her too." Ash says.  
  
" Wow, sounds eerie. I hate reliving dreams. They just spook me out!" Duplica shivers.  
  
" Well, I've got to stop at the floral shop and pick up the lilies I ordered for Misty, then we can head to Cerulean." Ash said.  
  
" Well, let's go!" They get in Ash's car and drive away.  
  
********  
  
At Misty's house...  
  
" Misty! Come down!" Brock yells.  
  
" I'm coming!" Misty puts on her pajama pants and a tight tank top. She knew she was going to fall asleep anyways. She goes to the living room where Brock is sitting down on the couch already.  
  
" Ready to watch the thrillers?" Brock excitedly asks.  
  
" Yeah sure." Misty sits down next to Brock.  
  
" So, you seem more cheerful now! What happened?" Brock asks.  
  
" I dunno, I fell asleep and had this weird dream where I was reliving the day I left Ash ten years ago. Except I didn't leave."  
  
" What do you mean?" Brock asks.  
  
" I dunno, after the first part of our fight, I asked him if I he really wished I were dead. He said he didn't know. Then I told him I loved him. And the last sentence of the dream was that he said that he loved me too." Misty says.  
  
" Very interesting. I never have relived a dream before. I'd be freaked out!" Brock says. A movie comes on the TV.  
  
" Finally it's starting. Brock, this time don't tell me every detail of the movies like you did last year. It was sooo annoying!" Misty says.  
  
" That's so fun though!" Brock says.  
  
" Not unless you like my fist in your mouth!" Misty says.  
  
" Ok, I'm shutting up now." Brock moves a little bit away from Misty.  
  
" Good. Now move back here. I'm not gonna ruin the sofa by clawing it!" Misty says.  
  
" What about me?" Brock says.  
  
" Just put your arm around my shoulder and I think the pain for you will be unbelievably less." Misty says. Brock puts his arm around Misty's shoulders and they both start to watch the movie but the phone rang. " I'll get it Brock!" She gets up and gets the phone. " Hello?"  
  
" I'll be home for Christmas." A voice said.  
  
" What? Who are you?" Misty asks. The person hung up. " Ok, this is getting a little freaky!"  
  
" What? Someone making prank phone calls?" Brock asks.  
  
" No, someone left me an email saying, " I'll be home for Christmas." Now he called saying, " I'll be home for Christmas."" Misty says.  
  
" Recognize the voice?" Brock asks.  
  
" Dark and a little raspy. It did sound familiar though." Misty thinks for a moment. " I almost could say it sounded like Ashton, but the caller ID says that it wasn't him."  
  
" Well, get your butt back down here so we can watch the movie." Brock says. " Whatever!" Misty sits back down next to Brock.  
  
********  
  
In Ash's car  
  
They pass a sign saying, " Welcome to Cerulean City! Population 4,352,453."  
  
" Finally we're here! The traffic was so bad I thought we'd get here past midnight!" Ash says.  
  
" It was 6:30 when we left! At 7:00 we got here. The second we got here you called Misty. I think timing's going great." Duplica says.  
  
" Well, I still have to stop at the mall to buy her something special and you can get something for Brock. Then I'll call the news station to send a Christmas message for Misty. Then we can go eat. Sound ok?" Ash says.  
  
" Sure, let's go to the mall!" Duplica exclaims. The get to the mall and they find a parking spot. They go in. " So Ash, what are you getting Misty?"  
  
" It's a surprise you'll find out soon enough. So I'll meet you back here at 8:30, ok?" Ash says.  
  
" Sure! See you in a little while!" Duplica says. Ash goes upstairs and looks at a map.  
  
" Let's see, here's a nice jewelry store. C345 is where it is." Ash says to himself. He goes up another floor and goes halfway around the mall. He finds the jewelry store and walks to the person at the desk. " Excuse me sir, but may you show me your engagement rings?" The man pulls out a box of rings. Ash picks the one with a Starmie on it and a huge diamond in the middle.  
  
" That one is 1443.50 sir." The man says. Ash pays for the ring and he leaves the store. He goes back downstairs to already find Duplica sitting there.  
  
" That was fast!" Ash says.  
  
" I found what I was looking for, right?" Duplica says. " Let's go to the news station!"  
  
" Ok!" Ash replies. They leave the mall.  
  
********  
  
Back at Misty's house...  
  
" That was the cheesiest movie I've ever seen!" Misty says.  
  
" Ok, so it was stupid..." Brock says.  
  
" It was four hours long!" Misty yells.  
  
" Ok, it was stupid!" Brock says.  
  
" I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep..." Misty commented.  
  
" No one could fall asleep when half the movie was screaming." Brock says.  
  
" Hey, what time is it anyways?" Misty asks.  
  
" Um, 11:00. Only one more hour till Christmas!" Brock says.  
  
" I think I'm going to bed." Misty says.  
  
" Come on! Stay up till midnight with me!" Brock pleads.  
  
" Why?" Misty asks.  
  
" Because I wanna watch the midnight Christmas parade!" Brock says.  
  
" They still do that? I thought they said it was too tiring for the kids." Misty says.  
  
" No, that was the midnight Easter parade." Brock says. He flips on the TV. The news was doing its late night broadcast.  
  
" After the charity was done with its Christmas Eve dinner they collected 2745.45! And now for Christmas wishes! Let's see..." The broadcaster said.  
  
" Brock, what are Christmas wishes?" Misty asks.  
  
" It's where a person who admires someone sends out something to them over TV."  
  
" That's kind of weird." Misty comments.  
  
" Not really." Brock says.  
  
" And this one goes out to Misty Yawa." The broadcaster says.  
  
" Me!?" Misty exclaims.  
  
" Listen!" Brock says. A screen pops up with a message. It said, " I'm almost home for Christmas! Love, unknown."  
  
" This is getting way too freaky! This is the third time!" Misty yells.  
  
" Maybe this person is coming to our house to visit." Brock says. " Yeah, obviously!" Misty says.  
  
" Hey! The parade is on!" Brock says.  
  
" Look! They made replicas of all the Gym's in Kanto on the floats. Ours is the prettiest!" Misty exclaims.  
  
" Uh huh..." Brock says, focusing on all the pretty girls. Misty sweatdrops and pinches Brock's ear.  
  
" Yow! What was that for?" Brock yells.  
  
" You still are pathetic over girls..." Misty sighs.  
  
" Is that a problem?" Brock asks.  
  
" Take this from me, you'd be a perfect husband if you were just a LITTLE more mature." Misty says. " Haven't you wondered why most girls are scared of you?"  
  
" No, not really. I always thought they liked me back." Brock says.  
  
" Yeah right in your dreams!" Misty says.  
  
********  
  
Back with Ash and Duplica...  
  
" Hey, are we almost there?" Duplica says.  
  
" Yeah, only a few more blocks down!" Ash says.  
  
" Woah, these houses are HUGE!" Duplica says.  
  
" I know. Since Misty still is a gym leader she can afford it. They get a really good pay." Ash says. They pull into Misty's driveway.  
  
" Man, this is sooo cool! I've been dying to talk to Brock alone forever!" Duplica grins evilly. They get out of his car and walk to her door. Ash pushes the button on her voice doorbell. He takes a deep breath.  
  
" Hey Misty, I AM home for Christmas!"  
  
" What! That must be him!" Misty yells. She runs to the door and opens it. "Duplica! Ashton! What are you doing here?" Misty asks.  
  
"I'm here to talk to you." Ash says.  
  
" I'm here to see Brock." Duplica says.  
  
" Uh, why don't you guys come in." Misty says. They walk in to her living room and they all sit down.  
  
" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Brock asks. Duplica sits right down next to Brock and cuddles with him.  
  
" I'm here to see you, Brocky-boy!" Duplica says. Brock turns red.  
  
" Um, why don't we go in my room Duplica." Brock says.  
  
" Ok!" They both walk into Brock's room and before he shuts the door, he winks at Misty.  
  
" Um, why don't we go in my room. They can't hear us from there."  
  
" Ok." They go in Misty's room and she shuts the door. " Ashton, I'm sorry I left so sudden last night. I just missed Ash." Misty says.  
  
" I guess you didn't hear me then." Ash says.  
  
" Yeah I did." Misty replies.  
  
" No, last night when you were running out. You didn't hear me." Ash says.  
  
" What did you say then?" Misty asks. Ash pulls out something from his bag. It was a hat. He puts it on.  
  
" Misty, I am Ash." Ash says. Misty's eyes widen.  
  
" You're serious, aren't you?" Misty asks.  
  
" Yeah." Ash says. He hugs her. " I've missed you."  
  
" I've missed you too!" Misty hugs him back and starts crying.  
  
" What's wrong Misty?" Ash asks.  
  
" I'm so sorry for what I said ten years ago! I didn't want to leave you!" Misty says.  
  
" I didn't believe you when you said you'd never come back. I thought that in a couple days you'd be walking back, freezing cold since we weren't close to any towns. After a week we searched for you, not having any luck. I was so depressed I didn't finish the Johto league the next year. I couldn't battle anyone. One day I was so depressed I shoved a knife in my wrists and hoped I'd die." Ash said, with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
" Oh my god, I'm so sorry! This was all my fault!" Misty says. She hugs him again.  
  
" Then just last year, Tracey told me that Brock moved in with you. I was so happy to find that you were still alive. So I left the gym I was running to find you."  
  
" That explains you going missing!" Misty says.  
  
" Yeah." Ash says.  
  
" I was so happy to find out that you were going to the dance club last night, but I didn't know how'd you react when you saw me, so I told everyone I knew to call me Ashton until I told you who I was. Last night would have been the best night of my life, but you ran away when I kissed you." Ash says.  
  
" Well, I can make this night the best night of your life!" Misty says. She grabs his shoulders and kisses him passionately on the lips. Ash breaks the kiss.  
  
" And I can make this the best night of your life." Ash goes down on one knee.  
  
" Misty Yawa, will you marry me?"  
  
" Yes!" Misty says excitedly. He slips the ring on her finger.  
  
" Promise me you'll never leave me again?" Ash asks.  
  
" I won't!"  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfic! Oh, you know the song in this fanfic? Well I sang and recorded it. I'm not sure when I'll have it on the computer, but if you want me to send you a copy of it over email, just email me and I'll tell you when I'll have it out and then I'll send it to you, ok? Thanks again! 


End file.
